That Was Once A December
by DreamerxReality
Summary: This is a oneshot of SasuSaku. Since it's near christmas I thought "What the heck!" Hope you like it. 'Thanks Santa. You gave me what I always wanted.' she thought. 'Sasuke.'


**Since it's near Christmas, I thought I should make something special. If you like it, tell me so that I can make more. First it's my POV. Then it becomes Sakura's POV. If you don't know the song, check it out on Youtube. **

**Song: "Once upon a december"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I used in here. **

_Italicized:_ Thoughts

_"Italicized":_ Flashback

**_Bold Italicized: _**Singing

"Regular": Talking

* * *

_**"Dancing bears, painted wings, things we'll always remember."** they sang. **"And a song someone sings. Once upon a December."** they finished._

_"The two children laughed as the song they were singing ended.  
The two laid down on the snowy grass and talked like the 6-year-olds they were.  
They stood up and started to dance so beautifully that everyone who was watching smiled and stared.  
Sakura and Sasuke were the best of friends.  
They always went to their secret field in the park.  
But one day: "Sakura?" he said. "Yeah, Sasuke?" she said in return. "I have to leave." he said. "Oh. Then I'll see you tomorrow." she said. "No Sakura. I mean, leave as in forever leave." he said. "What? Why?" she asked. "My dad got a new job outside of Konoha. I have to go with him." he said. She started to cry which hurt Sasuke even more. For him telling her was harder than it already is. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll come back to visit." he said trying to comfort her. She looked up. "Really?" she asked. "Really!" he said while putting his pinky finger out. To both of them, locking pinkies was a symbol of a solemn promise. She took it and said the chant that came along with it. "Cross my heart, hope to live, stick a needle through my eye; if i'm telling you will lie cross my heart hope to live." they said. They stood up and walked back home. "Bye Sakura." he said when they got to her house. "Bye Sasuke. I love you." she said. "Love you too Cherry-Bud." he said while using the nickname he gave her. She walked inside, went to the window, and watched him leave."_** End of Flashback**

That day was twelve years ago.  
I never saw him again after that day.  
He didn't keep his promise.  
I went into a major meltdown.  
I never talked to anyone in my class, my grades got lower, and I lost so many pounds because I didn't eat a thing.  
He never wrote anything to me.  
Every night I had bad dreams, or I'd cry myself to sleep.  
My mother urged me to go out, but I always refused.  
My dad would bring my cousins over so that I could play with them, but it didn't work.  
Almost everyone in school picked on me.  
If I didn't have my four best friends, I would have died.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Ever since Sasuke left, they have been trying not to mention his name. I always thanked them for that. They even got me to join the skating team.

One day after practice, I decided to go to the park_. Today's the day he left. I'll also be eighteen tomorrow_. I thought. I walked there enjoying the trees and the wind. It was Christmas Eve and it was snowing. When I got there, the place was deserted. When Sasuke and I never came back, people never went to the park as well. They came to hear children's laughter. But with us gone, the kids didn't go either.

I went to our secret field and remembered the memories.

**_"Dancing grace, across this place. And two kids I remember_**." I sang. I heard someone singing behind me.

**_"And this song those two sung_**." he sang.

**_"That was once a december_**." we both finished. I felt two arms envelope my waist.

"Sasuke?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said. I turned around and saw his stupid smirk.

I tackled him and we both landed on the snowy ground. I started to cry tears of joy.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "You idiot! I haven't seen or heard from you for twelve years and you're asking me why I'm crying?" I said.

Instead of pulling me away, he laughed and pulled me closer. "I missed you too Cherry-Bud." he said using my nickname.

We stayed in that position a long time.

"How long are you going to stay here?" I asked. "For as long as I want to." he said.

I was surprised. "But, what about your family?" I asked.

"I told them I wanted to see you again. My mom and brother said yes right away. My dad took time to say yes. So they sent me here and I live here now with my aunt and uncle." he said.

"Sakura?" he said. "Yeah?" I answered while looking up at him. He lowered his head and our lips met.

I was shocked but glad.

_Thanks Santa_._ You just gave me the one thing I've always wanted_. I thought.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been two years since Sasuke and I started dating. Our parents were thrilled about the fact that we were dating.

He brought me to our secret field at night. He kneeled down on one knee, took my hand. "Oh my gosh!" I said. "Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes!" I said while crying. He put the ring on my finger, picked me up, and we kissed.

We married three months later and had twins; one boy and one girl.

**_"That was once a december."_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And please R&R.**


End file.
